


Ham Squah: Top Squahlity

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [19]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Other, a whole lot of kinkshaming, alex gets roasted as always, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: angel: lol y'all have weird kinksjawnlawn: you just confessed to us you have a spice girls kinkangel: as a JOKEangel: and so what if i do?? I happen to find mel b hot af





	Ham Squah: Top Squahlity

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! An update! About the Heathers fic I was talking about- probably not going to happen very soon. Maybe a new update on Sons of Libertea if I'm feeling it this week.
> 
> Title suggestion from anon!
> 
> Also for trash_of_many_fandoms, who wanted a full edition with kinkshaming. ;^) love ya

pegleg: okay we need to call a gc meeting. right now  
  
laffytaffy: for why?  
  
pegleg: it has come to my attention that y'all are some sinners  
  
mulligone: i thought this had already been established??  
  
angel: yeah peggy wym  
  
pegleg: i MEAN  
  
pegleg: y'all are some SUPER sinners  
  
jawnlawn: and what has brought you to this conclusion  
  
pegleg: yesterday john accidentally sent me a text that was meant for alex  
  
hamfam: wait what  
  
jawnlawn: WAIT SHIT PEGGY  
  
jawnlawn: YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYBODY  
  
thomason: i sensed tea and i came as fast as i could  
  
pegleg: i won't say exactly what it said but  
  
pegleg: it was graphic  
  
pegleg: and mentioned handcuffs and blindfolds  
  
pegleg: and a whole lot of john calling him babygirl  
  
angel: i am... Disgusted  
  
angel: DoC  
  
angel: Disgusted of Colour  
  
elizard: wow i knew about the babygirl thing but the rest..... wow  
  
thomason: lol EXPOSED  
  
madisin: shut up thomas ur into that shit too :/  
  
thomason: SHUT UP BRO  
  
laffytaffy: eye emoticon  
  
angel: two people exposed within five minutes. im deceased  
  
marialews: just woke up what i miss  
  
elizard: alex, john, madison and jefferson have all just been exposed as extremely kinky  
  
marialews: but aren't we...  
  
elizard: shhh  
  
angel: NOOOOO MY OWN SIS  
  
pegleg: IS EVERYONE IN THIS CHAT KINKY  
  
sirburr: no  
  
angel: no  
  
mulligone: nope  
  
laffytaffy: negative! (:  
  
pegleg: first of all, fix your smiley face it's supposed to be :)  
  
pegleg: two, i thought you had a Daddy kink???  
  
laffytaffy: NON who told you that misinformation????  
  
pegleg: nobody. you just kinda showcased it  
  
laffytaffy: HOW???????  
  
mulligone: well you do kind of call gwash father like,, unironically  
  
laffytaffy: but i see him as a father figure!!! It is no fetish or kink of mine ):<  
  
pegleg: you mean >:(  
  
laffytaffy: no?  
  
angel: ill come clean too then  
  
angel: i have a spice girls kink  
  
thomason: not hard to believe  
  
angel: wow  
  
pegleg: yea angle ur supposed to tell us something we don't already know  
  
elizard: hey guys im boutta add two other georges to the chat  
  
hamfam: why we only need one  
  
_elizard added whoresneaker to the chat.  
  
elizard added royaltea to the chat._  
  
hamfam: ELIZA WHAT THE FUCK  
  
whoresneaker: uh gross  
  
mulligone: im disgusted  
  
angel: uh anyways ignoring the literal trashbags that have entered our sacred group chat  
  
angel: i just watched little shop of horrors again and there are very Important things to discuss  
  
laffytaffy: which would be?  
  
angel: i love seymour  
  
jawnlawn: bitch me too the fuck!!  
  
angel: i also love Audrey II  
  
angel: the shady bitch. love it  
  
thomason: no wonder  
  
thomason: entyways  
  
thomason: do y'all ever talk about ANYTHING important??? Ever?????  
  
angel: well i did play Mimi in rent in high school  
  
thomason: we already knew that. I meant stuff like,,, important stuff  
  
sirburr: never  
  
marialews: it's all shitposting  
  
royaltea: what's up peasants  
  
hamfam: delete yourself  
  
laffytaffy: fuck off  
  
royaltea: wow i sure do feel welcome  
  
angel: Eliza y did u add him  
  
elizard: because I felt bad for him  
  
elizard: also he asked i didn't want to hurt his feelings  
  
royaltea: that is a LIE  
  
royaltea: eliza here BEGGED me to join the chat  
  
elizard: why don't i show them the screenshots?  
  
royaltea: that won't be necessary  
  
marialews: go ahead Eliza  
  
elizard: [thetea.png]  
  
royaltea: everyone ignore her last message  
  
pegleg: wow what a loser  
  
washingdone: What  
  
angel: OG george!!!! Daddy George!!!!  
  
mulligone: here comes general daddy  
  
washingdone: Please call me none of those things ever again  
  
elizard: never  
  
marialews: leave this poor man alone  
  
angel: no.  
  
hamfam: gwash, OG george, please get rid of these two posers  
  
washingdone: who?  
  
royaltea: hello  
  
washingdone: oh  
  
washingdone: gross  
  
royaltea: that is NO WAY TO SPEAK TO ME  
  
royaltea: i am ROYALTY  
  
hamfam: you're a frat boy shut up  
  
royaltea: wh.... shut up about that  
  
madisin: never  
  
royaltea: shut up james your boyfriend is a frat boy too  
  
thomason: with pride  
  
angel: yeah we all knew that  
  
thomason: ENTYWAYS  
  
royaltea: you all are so rude  
  
royaltea: no respect for your superiors at all  
  
_royaltea added sammyseas to the chat._  
  
royaltea: Sam help me  
  
marialews: wait wait wait wait wait wait  
  
marialews: he stole the thing i did w my name  
  
elizard: ?  
  
marialews: the first name and the shortened last name w an s at the end  
  
marialews: i am fucking SUING  
  
marialews: PAY UP BITCH  
  
sammyseas: uhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
sammyseas: listen,,,,,,  
  
_sammyseas has left the chat._  
  
royaltea: SAMUEL YOU LITTLE SHIT  
  
pegleg: better go get ur bf phony george  
  
royaltea: he is NOT my boyfriend tyvm  
  
angel: lie again  
  
royaltea: we just happen to be very close  
  
hamfam: sure Jan  
  
royaltea: i won't tolerate this disrespect  
  
laffytaffy: ok bye then  
  
mulligone: toodles  
  
washingdone: Bye  
  
royaltea: I  
  
royaltea: gwash...... My Man.....  
  
washingdone: Don't call me that  
  
royaltea: gwash my man don't do this to me  
  
pegleg: whoa there phony george don't wanna cheat on ur bf here  
  
royaltea: he's not my bf!!!  
  
royaltea: is it that complicated for someone to simply platonically admire me?  
  
jawnlawn: uh... Yeah  
  
royaltea: you disrespectful whores  
  
whoresneaker: thanks man  
  
angel: you shouldn't call everybody in this chat whores.... alex might get a boner  
  
hamfam: GODDAMNIT CAN WE JUST FORGET ABOUT THAT  
  
sirburr: no  
  
thomason: never  
  
angel: this is info ill always use against u  
  
hamfam: i hate you Angelica  
  
angel: some of your old texts to me say otherwise  
  
pegleg: yes!!!! i was WAITING for the day she'd bring that up!!!!  
  
elizard: told you it'd be before july. pay up peggs  
  
hamfam: wait Peggy and Eliza you knew???  
  
elizard: uh duh  
  
pegleg: we're sisters we tell eachother everything  
  
elizard: and those timestamps on your texts were around the time we were dating  
  
jawnlawn: wow i didn't know alex was a slut  
  
laffytaffy: don't call him that he'll get a boner  
  
hamfam: this is bullying and im calling the police  
  
angel: i won't show the screenshots bc im feeling generous and you've already been called out enough this week  
  
pegleg: unlike angelica im never feeling generous so ill spill the screenshots for her  
  
thomason: eye emoji  
  
elizard: put that eye emoji back jefferson we all know you used to text angelica too  
  
jawnlawn: well we all know that now  
  
laffytaffy: i cannot believe angelica schuyler has her own harem  
  
mulligone: she's got side pieces. im just.... Wow  
  
angel: lol  
  
elizard: Peggy don't spill the tea just yet  
  
pegleg: ugh fiiiiiiiiine have it your way  
  
pegleg: those screenshots will see the light of day eventually  
  
hamfam: why are you guys so set on bullying me??? what did I even DO  
  
mulligone: this is our way of showing you we love u  
  
laffytaffy: yes we do this in the name of friendship  
  
hamfam: it doesn't feel like it  >:/  
  
jawnlawn: if it makes you feel better ill give u a big gay smooch later  
  
hamfam: :)  
  
thomason: see james we could be like that but u keep playin  
  
madisin: how so  
  
thomason: every time someone bullies ME and i bring it up to you it's always "shut up Thomas" or "im trying to work, thomas" or "we're in the middle of a Denny's, this isn't the time"  
  
angel: wow. is everyone in this chat fucking gay  
  
whoresneaker: im not  
  
pegleg: idk yet  
   
angel: well im bi so. idk  
  
washingdone: I'm not  
  
angel: a damn shame because everyone else in this chat is gay for u  
  
royaltea: im not gay either  
  
angel: ok you're a liar

**Author's Note:**

> As always, love y'all! All hits, comments and kudos mean soooooo much to me!! I'm always willing to hear what you guys think!!


End file.
